thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Michaels
is a rare and powerful being known as an Archai who was saved by The Charmed Ones in 2002 from being turned into a bodyguard for The Source. He chose to have his powers bound, as he felt they were too dangerous, but they were soon unbound when he was attacked by demons who were attempting to resurrect The Source. Again The Charmed Ones saved him from the impending doom - only this time Tyler decided he wanted to learn how to control his powers and was put under the tutelage of Paige Matthews. |Bio = At eleven-years-old, Tyler Michaels was in the foster care system and scared. It wasn't the foster care system so much that he was afraid of, as it was the power he couldn't control and his foster parents. What he didn't know was that his foster parents were demonic bounty hunters and he really had a good reason to be scared of them. When he first met Paige Matthews, it was when he set a trashcan on fire in the SBSS building. He was hesitant at first, but he slowly grew to trust them, especially when Piper showed him her power to blow stuff up and when the Charmed Ones protected him from his foster parents. Tyler used what Piper had taught him to catch his foster parents on fire, which freaked him out. They helped him get off the bounty hunters list and out of the Source's attention. As a firestarter, Tyler's power was much desired. Firestarters are not necessarily any specific type of being. They can be a witch or a demon, but most are just otherwise normal humans. It was not established what Tyler was. Piper gave Tyler a binding potion in order to allow him the chance to grow up without the fear of being hunted down for his powers. This should have kept him off the demonic radar as it kept Prue, Piper, and Phoebe off the demonic radar after Grams gave them a binding potion. }} In the Comics Season Nine Having his powers bound did not keep Tyler off of Neena and Hogan's radar and in Innocents Lost, he was the first innocent that Paige wanted to check that her husband, Henry Mitchell had not already confirmed was either dead or missing. When Piper and Paige arrived, they found the house on fire and Tyler under attack. Tyler's fear had unbound his powers, protecting him long enough to allow the two sisters to reach him and vanquish the demons. They brought Tyler and his family to the manor, since their home was burned and decided that was the best way to protect other innocents, to bring them to the manor. Though he is not specifically mentioned, in Mortal Enemies, they mention that the magical innocents are in Magic School. Since Tyler is clearly magical, it is to be assumed that he was brought there. In Unnatural Resources, Tyler is in Magic School and he wants to help rather than be evacuated with the others. He protests that Harry Potter let the older kids stay and help fight, but it is pointed out to him that this isn't Harry Potter and he isn't even a student quite yet. When the sisters approach Tyler he is surprised, but he eventually tells them about Montgomery Knox, another firestarter who tried to recruit him for the school he founded which he calls a nuetral alternative to Magic School. Tyler does not realize that Knox is a firestarter and he thought Knox was trying to recruit him for college until the sisters approach him. Season Ten Quotes Volume 1﻿ *"It was horrible. They just kept coming. The fire just burst out of me. I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop them." - Innocents Lost *"Harry Potter let the older students stay in the battle for Hogwarts." - Unnatural Resources Volumes 3 and 4 *"Paige, I don't know. I thought they wanted me." - Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter *"Seriously, Paige. I'm about to graduate. I'm not a kid anymore. I just wish I was graduating from Magic School instead of this place." - Reversal of Misfortune Gallery TM01.png|Innocents Lost TM02.png|Unnatural Resources TM03.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter TM04.png|Reversal of Misfortune TM05.png|The Darklight Zone TM06.png|The Power of 300 TM07.png|Haste Makes Wasteland ﻿ Category:TV Characters Category:Innocents Category:Human Characters Category:Firestarter Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Friends & Allies Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters